Not At Work
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Ritsu has being avoiding Takano at work. Takano finally gets to talk with Ritsu with his actions at an impossible place you would ever think of, a meeting. ONE SHOT. WARNING SLIGHT M


Ritsu slowly walked into the conference room to discuss the uprising of the editors books. He had been awake all night as he often had a dream about him and Takano in his younger years. He walked in and saw the only space left was beside Takano. Ritsu slowly walked over to the chair and sat down. He saw that Kisa was spacing out already who sat opposite him. Hatori sat on his left, who simply wore the same vacant face he always had when he was working. Mino who was at the other end of the table next to Yokozawa had a smile on his face but over the six months Ritsu had worked for Marukawa, Mino was always in a good mood not matter what the occasion.

"First we are going to talk about the sales off Kana Mirimoto newest book, Girl's master." The raven head wasn't paying much attention to Mr Yokozawa talking about the book he was in charge of.

"It seems to be selling well in Marimo books." Nobody was really listening to them going on about the books they sold. Anyone could check out which books were best selling also it wasn't like they hadn't heard about it, when the editor would phone their mangaka and tell them the news.

Ritsu looked around the room to everyone wearing the same bored expression. Even Mino wasn't smiling anymore. Ritsu took a glimpse of Takano he was in the position when he first set eyes on him, his hand holding his head to save it from falling to the table. It was just Ritsu's luck that Takano had caught him looking at him. Well he too had been looking at Ritsu the whole time. Takano gave Ritsu a slight smirk. Ritsu automatically turned red then looked to looked at Kisa. Takano laughed to himself at his response. Ritsu had not changed from 10 years ago, he would never directly look at him when Ritsu saw his face.

Takano moved his free hand and let it rest close to Ritsu's chair. Takano smiled as the light haired male had not noticed him yet. Slowly Takano moved his hand and let it rested on Ritsu's thigh. He quickly whipped his head around to look at the male. 'Stop it' he said with his eyes, trying to get noticed by the bored employes. Takano smirked then started moving his hand up and down his thigh, each time getting further and further up his leg. Ritsu was trying to focus on the meeting rather than the sensation that Takano was creating as he ran his palm up and down his thigh.

Ritsu noticed that Takano's hand had moved to the middle of his trouser and started to press slightly harder on what was underneath. Ritsu gave a slight moan then quickly grabbed Takano's hand before it made him go hard. Takano smirked then freed himself out of Ritsu grasp then went back to the spot he was previously at, before he was interrupted. Ritsu closed his legs tighter to forget about the pleasure he was receiving.

Takano moved his large hand to Ritsu's trouser zip and with in one quick move, he pulled it down. Ritsu jumped at Takano's bold move. He knew where this was going to lead too but they were both at work and in a middle of a meeting for the next issues of each book. Ritsu was struggling to keep his protests down. He grabbed Takano's hand once again and with his weak muscles moved Takano's hand away again.

"Takano, stop it. We are at work," Ritsu whispered to the older male. Takano gave a sideways glance to see his blushing face. All week Ritsu had been ignoring him again. Every time Takano would say something to him even work related, Ritsu would make up some excuse then quickly exit the room. Just before he left the room he saw a tint of red in his cheeks. People at the office are getting more and more curious about their relationship which only insisted in sleeping together.

"No," he whispered back to the light haired male. "You keep running away, now you can't run away." Ritsu gave a slight hiss at the situation he was in, he couldn't avoid it like he previously did.

Takano started to rub Ritsu's shaft through his trousers. Little by little Ritsu was getting harder by Takano's hand. Takano and Ritsu were both slightly focusing on the meeting while Takano was running a hand up and down Ritsu shaft under the table.

Ritsu's face was now the colour of tomatoes as he tried his best not to moan. Kisa who sitting opposite him noticed the change of colour in his cheeks. Ritsu also noticed that Kisa was looking at him.  
"Are you okay, Rittie." He mouthed. Ritsu nodded then started to fan himself as a sign that it was hot in the room. Kisa shrugged then went back into his thoughts. Ritsu sighed then remembered the position he was in, Takano was rubbing his shaft.

"Next is Miss Mutou's newest book, edited by Onodera. Onodera how many where you planning on printing?" Ritsu jumped when Yokozawa started talking to him. He was still in a uncomfortable situation. He pushed his hand away them leaned over the table so the couldn't see his hard shaft which was partially covered by his t-shirt.

"Well we planning on 5,000 copies as the last book sold very well." Yokozawa shook his head.

"Too little, 8,000 copies." Ritsu was shocked usually he would say that it was too many and reduce the number of copies. Ritsu agreed then sat back down. Takano placed his hand on Ritsu lap again then patted it. Ritsu couldn't help but smile. Takano was trying to compliment him.

The meeting ended quickly, Ritsu was the first one out the door, he was still hard and he didn't want the employes to see him in that state. They probably think that something was going on. Takano couldn't really let Ritsu release himself with everyone in the room. Takano was the second one out the room, when he was getting Ritsu hard, he too got hard whilst helping Ritsu.

Takano walked into the toilets were he saw Ritsu splashing his face with water. Takano still saw the tint of red in his cheeks then walked up to him.

"Ritsu," he whispered into his ear. Ritsu looked up to see who was wrapping their arms around his body.

"Takano, why did you do that? We were in a meeting." Takano pressed his lips against the back of the younger male's neck.

"You have been avoiding me. You wouldn't be able to run away in an important meeting like that." Ritsu was shocked, he didn't realise he was avoiding him. He had seen him all the time just they didn't talk to each other. Takano rested his chin on the males shoulder.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Ritsu was stuck for words. How could he tell him that just seeing his face made him blush.

"Eh,eh" Ritsu said as he was trying to think of a good excuse. "I was ill, I didn't want to pass it to you" he lied. Takano let go of the male and placed his hand in front of his face, giving off a large sigh.

"Your a grown man, learn to lie." Tanako said then grabbed the male in front of him, turning him around, planting his lips on Ritsu's. Ritsu was pushed back and was now leaning on the sink's worktop surface. Ritsu was trying to struggle but he like the feeling of Tanako's moist lips upon his.

"Mmmm, Ritsu," he moaned in between kisses. "I can't hold back."

Ritsu was sitting upon the work surface, his skinny legs wrapped around Takano's waist. Their shirts were unbuttoned showing their flat and sweaty stomach'sin the process. Ritsu had his head resting on Tanako's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you, Ritsu," Takano whispered into the males ear, resonating to his brain. Ritsu started to blush, he said that to Takano's younger self but he never said it too his older self. Ritsu got out from his grasp then fixed himself to look like nothing happened at all. He pulled on his cardigan then stared to leave the bathroom. Ritsu stopped before the door then whispered,

"I love you," Takano finally heard Ritsu say that he loved him. He couldn't help but smile at those simple three words but meant so much to him. Takano tided himself up then left the bathroom.

* * *

**My first Sekiichi Hatukoi story. I hoped you like it. Tell me if you would like more stories with this couple.**


End file.
